


A Falfirka

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boldog végkifejlet, Csak említése a szexnek, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Destiel Week (Supernatural), Falfirka egy wc falán, Gay Sex, Graffiti, Happy Ending, Könyvtáros!Cas, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Nem vizuális szex leírás-említés, Végül Destiel, autószerelő!Dean, ember!Cas, ember!Dean, véletlen találkozás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean érdekes falfirkát talál - teló számmal - egy (meleg) bárnak a falán, és mivel viccesnek tartja, felhívja azt. Kiderül, hogy a szexi hang tulajdonosa, egyáltalán nem ajánlott fel, ingyenes orál szexet.Dean segít az egész félreértést helyrehozni, és bár nem tud előre róla, de később emiatt a jutalma sem marad el. 😄
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Falfirka

**Author's Note:**

> Még ez év áprilisában kezdtem el, de csak mára érett be teljesen. 😊  
> Azért nem kevésbé ösztönzött az a tény, hogy valamit összehozzak a szülinapomra. 😀  
> Bárhogy is, de remélem: tetszik majd a Destiel. 💚💙  
> \---  
> Ha erre téved netán Castiel Gumby: neki is Boldog Szülinapot kívánok, 🎂 még akkor is, ha ezzel egy hetet késtem. Próbáltam írni, de akkor nem sikerült. Ezer bocs. 🐻

Dean bement egy bárba, kicsit ivott, majd a mellékhelyiségbe tért, ahol a következő szöveget olvasta, az egyik fülke falán belül, szemmagasságban:

"kék szemek, sötét szex haj,  
vastag, fasz szopó száj.  
ingyen szopásért hívd: Castielt"  
Telefonszám: 555-7464

Nem olyan rég írhatták fel. A felirat, mikor próbaképp hozzáért, még fogott.  
Viccesnek találta, úgy hogy felhívta a számot.  
Valóban egy olyan hang szólt a telefonban, amit csak két szóval lehet jellemezni: bársonyos szex.

\- Halló. Miben segíthetek?  
\- Hé! Te vagy Castiel?  
\- Igen. Ki akarja tudni, és miért?  
\- Dean vagyok. Egy bárból telefonálok. Az itteni wc falán szerepel a számod, és azt írja: ingyen adnál szopást. Igaz ez?  
\- Bassza meg! Nem! Meg fogom ölni Gabrielt, ha ez az ő műve... vagy talán Balthazaré? Mindegy. Dean! Lennél olyan jó, hogy megmondod pontosan a bár címét, és vigyázol arra a feliratra, nehogy más is lássa?  
\- Persze, Cas. Elküldöm a címet. Itt várok rád a mosdóban.

*

Úgy húsz perccel később, miután elküldte a címet, megjelent Mr. KékSzemű SzexHaj. Dean csak bámult ki a fejéből. A pasi gyönyörű volt.

Hozott magával festéket, hogy elfedje a szégyentelen firkát a wc box falán, majd miután Dean megmutatta neki, rövidesen le is festette az ominózus feliratot, és kissé kifulladva jegyezte meg:

\- Köszönettel tartozom neked. Ha nem vigyázol, ki tudja hány zaklató telefonhívást szenvedtem volna el.  
\- Nyugodj meg. Még nem láthatták sokan, fogott a felirat, amikor hozzáértem.  
\- Meghívhatlak egy kávéra hozzám? Ja, és sütöttem egy kis pitét, ha szereted, épp mikor hívtál lett kész... Ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehetek érted. Hálával tartozom.

Mivel Dean nem felelt azonnal, zavarba jött. 

\- Ó, Istenem! Már megint túl sokat fecsegek. Az emberek közötti interakcióim kissé "rozsdásak".

Az utolsó szavához Cas a kezeivel légi idézőjeleket használt. Dean imádni valónak tartotta, ám közben eszébe ötlött, hogy válaszolnia kellene a meghívásra.

\- Örülnék neki - felelte egyszerűen - Imádom a pitét. Mindegy, hogy milyen. Elfogadom a meghívást. A közelben laksz?  
\- Igen. Honnan tudod?  
\- Nem tudtam biztosan, de egészen hamar ideértél. Egyébként ki festette fel a számod, az egyik exed?  
\- Nem. A "drága" tesóim egyike, akiknek ezért még dagadtra fogom rugdosni a seggét. 

A kék szemű srác újra a légi idézeteit használta, és Dean ezt - meg hogy Cas közben szexisen dühös volt a tesóira - annyira édesnek találta, hogy csak szélesen vigyorgott, ami átragadt a másikra is.  
\- Oké, menjünk innen - felelte, és belekarolt a srácba.

***

\- Hmm. Ez a pite isteni! - vigyorgott boldogan, és kissé teli szájjal Dean - Ugye te cukrász vagy!

Cas elégedetten mosolygott.

\- Hmm, hát nem. Csak egy könyvtárban dolgozom - válaszolta - Unalmas az egész - fűzte hozzá, és legyintett, mint aki bagatellnek tartja még megemlíteni is, a fenti tényeket.

De Dean nem hagyhatta annyiban.

\- Ó! Egy szexi könyvtáros! Hogy lehetne ez unalmas? Ez inkább lenyűgöző! Biztosan nagyon okos is lehetsz. Okos, gyönyörű, szexi, aki tud sütni... kész főnyeremény! - ecsetelte lelkesen.

Cas elpirult ennyi dicsérettől.

\- Na, és te? Mit csinálsz, ha épp nem szexi könyvtárosokat mentesz meg a szégyentől?

Most Deanen volt a sor, hogy úgy adja elő a mondandóját, mint ami nem jelent semmit.

\- Autókat szerelek. Leginkább a klasszikus, régi kocsikat. Ha kell, az alapjaiból építem újjá, és gyönyörűvé őket.

Cas nem úgy nézett ki, mintha az előbbi felsorolt tények nem hatnának rá. Pont ellenkezőleg. Le volt nyűgözve, és kerek szemekkel bámult Deanre. 

\- Szerelő? Az jó, ha mindig kéznél van. Pláne, imádom, aki tud a kezeivel bánni. Ammm... nekem is van egy régi, 1970-es, arany Lincoln Continentálom...  
\- Szívesen átnézem egyszer, ha akarod.  
\- Szeretném.

Dean egy ideig hallgatott, majd megszólalt:  
\- Cas, randiznál velem? Elmennénk valami étterembe, vagy megnéznénk együtt egy filmet... nem tudom, majd kialakul.  
\- Persze, Dean. A címem már tudod... és hát, a számom is - mosolyodott el.  
\- Akkor, a hétvégén, mondjuk szombat 11 felé?  
\- Várni foglak.

***

Dean kissé idegesen, de pontosan jelent meg, a megbeszélt időben. Teljesen szándékában állt betartani, amit ígért, de arra nem számított, hogy Cas berántja az ajtón, a falhoz szegezi, majd szinte teljesen kicsókolja belőle a lelkét.

Persze, hogy nem mondott ellent. Ki ő, hogy felül bíráljon egy szexi könyvtárost, hogy azt kapja meg, amit éppen akar... pláne, ha ő is ugyanezt akarja.

Órákkal később, összegabalyodva feküdtek Cas ágyán, akiről kiderült, hogy egy "szörnyeteg" az ágyban. Annyi pózt próbáltak ki, hogy már nem érezte a végtagjait, de mégis boldog volt, és elégedett. 

Megcsókolta Cast, és azt mondta:  
\- Nem tudom melyik tesód firkálta fel a neved a wc falára, de tartozom neki egy bazi nagy ajándék kosárral!

\--- The End ---

Happy Birthday to me! 💙💚🌹🍀🎂

04.19.2020. Thursday 16:29 - 11.16.2020. Monday 16:20

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett ez a kis Destiel 💙💚 szösz, úgy kérlek nyomj egy kudost ❤️, köszi szépen! ❤️  
> \----  
> Tudom, most hétfő van, de én egy hétfő szülött vagyok, úgyhogy Szép Napot mindenkinek, ezzel a ficcel! ❤️ 💙💚


End file.
